That One Stupid Night
by LoZOoTFan101
Summary: Azusa tries to help out a drunken Marie and Medusa, but getting them out of the public wasn't as good of an idea as she thought. When the truth comes out, what will Azusa do? Azusa/Marie yuri
1. Chapter 1

The Fall Festival at the DWMA was working smoothly. Spirit was flirting with the women, as usual, and the students behaved well, as to be expected. Azusa pushed up her glasses and actually smiled happily, her black formal dress glittering in the pale early moonlight. She swirled her glass of Champaign slowly before taking another sip. Marie took a shaky step on the balcony to keep her friend company.

"What are you doing here alone on a night like this," Marie asked in a daze. Azusa simply dropped her smile formally and turned to face her old friend. "It's a beautiful night," she replied, "and I don't care much for social occasions." Marie giggled to herself and patted Azusa on the shoulder. "That's so like you," she smiled. Azusa only sighed bluntly. Making an annoyed face, Marie tried not to be a nuisance. "So, they say Lord Death is going to show his face tonight. Of course, it's only a rumor," she prodded. Marie got a reaction, but not quite the one she was looking for. Azusa blushed and went wide-eyed. "Who told you that, and why would Lord Death show his face here now," Azusa asked quickly, flustered. Marie put a finger to her lip in thought, then smiled mischievously, "I don't remember, kind of like how I forgot about you and Lord Death while you where his Deathscythe." Azusa bit her lip and muttered, "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Is it so wrong for me to be surprised?" Marie sighed, "No, I guess not," and sipped at her glass slowly. Azusa's expression lightened as she tried to comfort her friend apologetically, patting her head. Marie smiled again, and so did Azusa.

After about an hour of small talk and the occasional sip of Champaign, the two friends where enjoying their night, completely ignoring Lord Death's speech, since he didn't reveal his face as rumors had claimed. Marie started giggling a little for no reason and looked Azusa in the eye with a flushed face. "Let's dance!" Azusa shook her head and looked away for another sip. "You're drunk." Marie giggled a little more and tugged Azusa into the building, nearly knocking off her glasses. After pushing them back up, Azusa realized that she was jerked onto the dance floor and was swaying slightly with her friend. Marie sighed and put her head on Azusa's chest happily, while Azusa only scowled and tried to push her off. Stein finally came to Azusa's rescue, pulling them back to the side of the room, handing Azusa her glass. "You left this on the balcony," he smiled. Azusa reached her hand out for it, but Marie jerked it away and drank the rest, though she already had too much. Stein sighed and looked to Azusa apologetically. "I'll get you another," he suggested. "Nah," she said, pushing up her glasses again," I've had enough, and that one's had too much." She was gesturing towards Marie, who was still giggling her head off and talking to Patty. "All right," he sighed as he walked off.

The night was growing late, and there was no way that Azusa was leaving Marie alone to her devices. As she sighed, she drug Marie away from the alcohol. "Yumi," Marie pleaded childishly. Suddenly another arm latched on to the black haired woman. "Where are you going," a slurred but recognizable voice asked. Azusa sighed at put a hand on her forehead with a headache. Even drunk, Medusa sounded more than a little seductive. "Come on, let's get you drunken idiots out of here before you hurt yourselves."


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: LIME STARTS IN THIS CHAPTER

It was beginning to get late, so Azusa decided to get the two drunken women away from the crowd and put them somewhere where they could be monitored.

After closing the door to her room, Azusa felt a warm hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. She met eyes with Marie, who pushed her into the door roughly. With a gentle push back, she was free, or so she thought. Marie only fought back, throwing Azusa onto the bed, on top of a grinning Medusa. Startled, Azusa tried to separate herself from the girls, only to have Marie grab her shoulder again, this time slowly tracing her curves. The feeling sent cold chills down Azusa's spine.

Once again, she tried to break free, only to have Medusa sneak up behind her and unzip her dress. Getting frustrated, Azusa fixed her glasses and shouted "Enough! God, dammit you guys are drunk!" She felt arms around her neck as a deep voice moaned in her ear, "Enough of what? Don't act like you don't like it," as Medusa pulled the dress down, exposing the black haired woman's bra. Again, Azusa got chills, but this time, they were a little warmer.

With Medusa holding her down, Azusa looked up and saw Marie reaching for her glasses. Biting her lip, she kicked up, but accidentally kicking the blond on top of her in the wrong place, only turning her on. Marie giggled a little as she took off Azusa's glasses. "Yumi, your face is all red, you all right?" Marie asked, her words slurred together.

"_If they woke up and found out I let them do this, I'd be in for it, plus I'd just feel downright guilty for taking advantage of this." _Azusa thought to herself.

Thinking quickly, Azusa rolled away from the girls and fell off the bed, her head hitting the wall sharply, stunning her. After looking around, she realized how much smarter it would've been if she'd grabbed her glasses.

Marie slithered over clumsily and landed on Azusa awkwardly, her head on the other woman's chest and her legs halfway still on the bed. Azusa had to avert her eyes away from Marie and resist the strange urge she had to submit. It was something that she couldn't understand.

Marie leaned in with her eyes closed, forcing Azusa to jerk her head away. A thump came from above Marie and shoved more weight down on Azusa as Medusa tenderly wrapped her arms around Marie's neck. Unable to control herself in that instant, Azusa punched Medusa in the face, sending her sprawling back onto the bed.

Confused, Azusa wondered if that was actually a fit of jealousy. She gritted her teeth tightly and tried to force upwards on Marie. In retaliation, Marie wrapped her arms about Azusa's neck once more, cuddling closer with an innocent moan. After only taking a shaky breath to calm herself down, Azusa felt a pair of soft lips brush against hers for the first time.

Finally disgusted with herself, Azusa succumbed to her inner urges. What could she do? She was thrown over the edge. Slowly, she wrapped her arms behind Marie's back to peel away the dress. Soft skin against soft skin sent uncertain ripples of confusing pleasure down Azusa's back forced her forward, meeting her lips with the one she'd denied being in love with since highschool.

Almost as if to purposely ruin the moment, Medusa snuck between the two women. The nurse pushed Marie away and mounted Azusa, using her fingers to guide her victim's blurry eyes into her own. Amazingly, the first thought that came to Azusa's mind was _"She's done this before."_

This time it was Marie that stuck Medusa in jealousy. "Hey, back off, bitch," she moaned, turning her arm into a weapon for the simple purpose of whacking Medusa in the head, sending her sprawling across the room. "Now," Marie giggled, "you're mine."

Even though it felt wrong in some way, Azusa found herself wrapping her arms around Marie again, finally pulling enough of her dress away to see her bra. Trembling slightly, Azusa bit at the white lace.

_What am I doing? Why do I feel like this?_

Marie wrapped her arms around Azusa's shoulders with a gentle moan.

_Why can't I stop?_

Azusa picked Marie up and flipped her over onto the bed, licking her lips shakily.

_Is this it?_

Medusa crawled onto the bed again, next to them, but neither girl cared.

_I can't believe I'm actually…doing this._

Azusa reached behind Marie's back, trembling slightly as she unhooked the other girl's bra. Meanwhile, Marie slipped off the rest of her friend's dress. Medusa watched intently, haze-eyed, and probably wouldn't remember any of what she was witnessing by the next day.

Azusa pushed down on Marie, holding her in place as she leaned down for another kiss as sweet as honey. Playfully, Marie shoved her tongue upwards to meet the other woman's. There was no need for sight anymore. Their eyes were closed and touch served as their vision. They felt around each other, looking for any weaknesses. Azusa felt like an animal, instincts flaring powerfully as she immediately found a few places that made Marie tremble in anticipation.

By then, Medusa had passed out (probably from a mixture of drunkenness and getting hit so hard in the head) and Marie and Azusa were blushing and nearly ready. Azusa gulped, and then let go of her conscious. She lost herself. Only when her "self" was lost did she find the bravery to do everything she had only dreamed beautiful nightmares about doing to her friend. The sweat and ecstasy of that night would haunt her warmly forever. The smell of sex, the glow of their skin, no the feel of soft on soft, the sounds of their moans, and the taste…the taste of things unmentionable.


	3. Chapter 3

Birds where chirping lively outside, but Azusa's head was pounding. It was too early to get up. Usually, she never had that feeling, but as she sat up, a weight on her chest reminded her why this morning was different. It made her nauseous to remember the events from the night before. She had always tried to keep her cool, never letting her composure break. It was almost infuriating to have it all thrown away because of two drunken women. No one knew about that side of her. She never let anyone that close, for her own sake. Marie, on the other hand..

Marie was always energetic, funny, and all into everything. When she was depressed, it usually didn't last long and she was back to herself in no time. She took time to stop and smell the roses, which Azusa never cared to. She was always so laid back, sometimes too much so, bordering silly and just plain dumb.

Something about all that was so charming to Azusa, though she kept that much to herself. Their friendship was too solid, and she knew better than to jeopardize everything over petty "I've got a crush on my BFF" drama. Besides, Marie was the one person in the world she could trust with anything. The thought of rejection was just too much.

_Too late to be worrying about all that __**now, **_Azusa thought to herself. _How did I manage to screw this up?_

In all honesty, she didn't want to remember. She just hoped that when Marie woke up, she would understand. Then again, why should she? Clearly, Azusa had taken advantage of Marie coming on to her. Then again, what happened to Medusa? She was partially at fault, too. A little sound followed by slight shuffling under the covers pulled Azusa away from her thoughts. She braced herself for dread.

"Yumi? What in the world happened last night?" Marie groaned, rubbing her head. "Well, you and Medusa got a little drunk, and I tried to pull you out of the crowd to save you some trouble, but," Azusa sighed. It was only a matter of time before the younger woman noticed. "Oh. But, wait, then where's Medusa, and, why are we..?" Azusa could hear the gears turning in Marie's head. "You knocked Medusa out with a good knock on the head because she kissed me, then you started doing the same," she admitted shamefully. "Marie, I am _so_ sorry. I tried to fight you off, but."

"Yumi, you mean we _did it?_" The look of realization on her face was the point of no return. "Marie, please, hear me out," Azusa said defensively, reaching for her glasses with trembling hands. "What in the world?" Marie blinked. "_You_ were the one who started it!" Azusa pointed out. "And you didn't stop me? Yumi, I know I'm strong and all, but surely you could've done more than you let on," the blonde vexxed.

Azusa winced. She sat up, pinching her temples. How could she phrase this without upsetting Marie?

"I..I'm sorry. You kept pushing all the right buttons at the wrong time. I'm only human."

"_Right_ buttons? What are you trying to say, Yumi?" There was more curiosity in her tone than accusation.

"I'm saying that you and Medusa both started coming on to me. After you knocked her out, you broke my self-control. I just couldn't stop. I feel _**sick**_ right now, Marie. Please, understand that I didn't mean for this to happen."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Azusa..losing control? That could never happen! Azusa just wasn't that type. Suddenly, the blonde woman had a shocking epiphany. She went wide-eyed and put a hand over her mouth. Azusa cursed silently to herself. _She's figured it out, hasn't she?_

"Azusa, a-are you..?" Marie stammered. She had known this woman for years and only now discovered this secret. The black haired woman in question pressed her lips together, sighing through her nose in acquiesce.

"Gay?" Azusa suggested distantly. The awkward silence squeezed her throat, making it difficult to gulp. She could no longer meet her friend's eyes. Memories of the energetic girl flashed before her eyes. The moment of truth had arrived.

"Y..yes," she responded guiltily. The emotions rolling off of her friend were a maddening mixture of confusion, awe, anxiety, and shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marie sighed, looking around for her clothes. "I didn't want to scare you away," Azusa admitted sincerely. Something in her voice made Marie freeze. Another silence permeated the atmosphere of the room. After a few moments, Marie decided she couldn't take the pressure.

"I..I should go. I some need to get my head around this," she sighed, aware of the tired look on Azusa's face. She might as well have just hit Azusa in the chest in her weapon form. "I understand," the older woman sighed, defeated.

Marie gathered her belongings, dressed quickly, and left the room, leaving Azusa alone with her own faults. Obviously, sometime in the night or early morning, Medusa awoke and left as well, since there was not a trace of her to be found.

Azusa threw herself back into her pillow, frustrated with herself for being so stupid. _You insufferable woman, Yumi. Now that you've dug this hole for yourself, you've got to find a way out. Ugh, this will be difficult._

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for starting this fanfiction way back when my writing skills where BLAH! I hope that I can still turn this around for the better despite the merf beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Think, Yumi, what would Marie tell you?_

The black haired woman let out a long sigh, lifting her head up to the sky. It was a beautiful morning, indeed; the air was warm, the breeze was calm, the birds were singing, and the students of the DWMA walked along the streets, heading to the school. Azusa watched the streets below the window of her apartment lazily. What she would've given to be as young as those students passing by below.

Eventually, a thought struck her. _Of course! Marie would tell me something cliché in this position, like, "Just be honest with yourself."_ _But, be honest about __**what**__? _She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose in thought.

"_How do you really feel and what do you really want," _Marie's voice resounded in her head. Azusa tossed the question around in her mind. _No way around it. I've been unnaturally attracted to her since our days at the DWMA. Do I really want to pursue a relationship with her, though? _Old feelings rose from the depths of her heart, resurfacing long-forgotten memories.

* * *

.."And that is all for class today," the old professor smiled, shutting his planner as the bell rang. The students all gathered their belongings excitedly. One student, however, was in no rush to get home. She'd only have to face a strict mother and pampered older brother.

A voice across the room called to her. "Hey, Yumi! Come on, you slowpoke! You promised you'd walk home with me today!" The girl lagging behind pushed up her glasses, softening her expression. "Calm down, Marie. We aren't in any hurry," she replied, walking towards her waiting friend. The blonde immediately latched on to the arm of the usually deadpan young woman, causing the latter to blush just slightly. "And we're off!" Marie beamed boldly, dragging Azusa along the route home. "Jeez," she whispered with a little laugh.

About fifteen minutes later, the two girls stood in front of an apartment complex. The Mjolnir family had enough money and faith for their daughter to allow her to live in Death City. Azusa's family, however, moved with her. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing.

The slightly taller girl (Azusa) shivered at the thought. A soothing voice interrupted her train of thought. "You okay, Yumi," Marie asked, eyes filled with concern. "Yes. I'm just a bit..preoccupied with my thoughts," the girl in question responded. "Oh, well, see you tomorrow," the blonde smiled, waving as she turned to the apartment.

_Now,_ Azusa told herself forcefully.

She quickly reached out and grabbed the energetic girl by the wrist. Her heart fluttered, but she continued anyway. Pulling the blonde closer, for a split second, wondering if she was actually going through with it, she planted a kiss on her friend's forehead. Marie gasped in surprise, face highlighted by a faint blush. "Happy Valentine's Day," Azusa smiled softly.

She wasn't able to tell Marie directly how she felt, but this would be enough for both of them. It was okay if Marie didn't know or if she didn't feel the same. Azusa would not let her go as a friend. No, simply, she could not lose the one person she trusted and the one person who treated her like a normal person.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Marie smiled back, causing Azusa's face to shade red. The former turned happily back towards her home obliviously. _She didn't notice,_ the remaining thought. She was partially relieved and partially disappointed..

* * *

Back in the present, Azusa sighed. _Why can't I come to a decision on this? It's just a yes or no question._ Organizing her thoughts again, she pushed up her glasses, still keeping her gaze outside.

_First off, I __**don't**__ want to lose her. Second, I __**don't**__ want to lie to her. Third, I know I've had these..feelings..for her for a long time._ Azusa took a deep breath.

_I guess I at least have to open some kind of communication with her. She'd want me to be honest, right? Maybe just telling her about it won't mean that we have to start a relationship or that she has to leave. Besides, even though she's never shown any signs of being like that, maybe she'll understand and stay by me. Then again, why should she? I did __**that**__, after all._

After a few moments of sitting alone in silence, the troubled woman stood up and walked towards the door. _Maybe a good walk will help clear my head._

Indeed, the maze of streets and plazas in Death City were a joy to walk along, especially if many of those places held certain memories. Along her journey, Azusa passed by many such places. A café that had changed names at least three times since the first time she had been there, the playground her meister and she had practiced and defeated their first low-level kishin at, and then _that_ place. For a moment, she wondered how her feet had brought her to her current location. It was the old apartment complex that Marie used to live in. Again, old memories arose from their locked-away depths.

Yes, it was in front of this very apartment complex that Azusa spotted her old friend stealing her first kiss from a boy she recognized as one of the highest ranking meisters in their class. She remembered how she had tried to be happy for Marie the next day, as she just couldn't shut up about how amazing it was, and she remembered how inwardly she held back the jealousy that threatened to overwhelm her.

It turned out that the boy had grown into a very intelligent man, but perhaps too intelligent. Now, he just seemed borderline insane. Azusa bit her lip, remembering the last time she had saw the old couple together. Certainly, Marie was keeping that man together, even now.

Even though Marie and Stein dated for a while a long time ago, they were still very close. Azusa really didn't mind that much anymore. Not nearly as much as she did when she was younger. It was mostly out of her impulsive competitiveness that she jumped to the top of the class since that time, always neck-and-neck with her rival.

Now it all seemed so trivial. Even so, Azusa did not fail to notice the tears blurring up her vision behind her glasses. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She knew, though. The hurt from long ago had faded with the gentle hands of time, but as it resurfaced, time's march seemed to pause. Among her anxieties, a new fear arose. _What if she still feels that way about him?_ She quickly brushed the thought from her mind. The last thing she needed was an extension of her past.

Azusa wiped her tears away in disgust. _I need to talk to her. If it truly comes down to me facing my fears, I'll just deal with it when the time comes. Maybe, just maybe, I might be able to get over it. I've lived on my own for a long while anyway, right?_ The knot in her stomach and the lump in her throat worsened. _I really need to stop thinking right now. The time for action has come._

* * *

**A/N**: Two updates in three days! Yee-haw! I hope this chapter isn't too edgy or anything..but I kind of feel like putting it this way makes it seem more real. R&R please. It would be great to hear opinions and critiques.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie sat at the bar, leaning over and pinching the bridge of her nose. _How did that happen? It had to be like Yumi said..but it sounded like she was blaming herself. Didn't she have a little alcohol in her system, too? Then to drop such a big bombshell on me after all these years.._

"You want another, Miss?" the bartender asked, cleaning the glass he was holding, showing some slight concern in his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Thanks," the blonde smiled falsely. _Why hide it? Surely he's seen plenty of my kind drinking their depression away before. _"Care to tell me what happened?" he asked in a friendly way. _I knew it._ "An old friend of mine told me a big secret about herself. I had no idea," she felt the alcohol talking for her, loosening her lips. Normally, she'd keep things like this to herself, but tonight was different. _I've been avoiding her for two days now. I can't hide forever, though._

The next glass slid down the bar towards her. She stopped it effortlessly, picking it up for a long gulp. "I see," the bartender sighed, rubbing the back of his bald head, "must've been pretty deep." "Yeah, really threw me for a loop," Marie admitted after another mouthful of the bitter golden liquid.

"She gettin' married or something?" a man across the bar asked innocently. Marie giggled. "No, not that. Just, the pretense of her coming out to me was pretty ridiculous." _There I go, blabbing my mouth again._ The two men raised their eyebrows. "So, your old friend's gay and you never knew?" the bartender clarified. "I kinda thought so, but, to think she screwed me after I got drunk a party," Marie murmured, words slurred.

_Damn, I need to get out of here before I spill everything else._ "I think that'll be all for me tonight," the short woman said, standing up slowly, a little off balance. The two men watched her with wide eyes as she chugged the rest of her glass, slamming the money down on the table. "Thanks, guys." "Uh, Miss? You want a ride home?" The man across the bar asked. "Nah, I don't live far," Marie said, giggling despite herself. "All right, if you say so," he muttered uncertainly, eyebrows almost touching out of concern.

Marie staggered a bit on the route back to Stein's house. It took a little effort to keep balance as her depth perception slipped from her. It was already well past ten at night, a few street lamps hardly illuminated the sidewalks at their seemingly impossible intervals. For a moment, Marie touched her eye patch, debating taking it off to improve her vision. _What good'll it do, really? _She rested a hand on the wall, holding herself upright.

A sense of dizziness fell over her and she slid down, sitting under the pale overhead light, eyes on the sky. _How did this happen?_ Marie asked herself again. Her impaired vision blurred even more, but it wasn't from the toxic mixture of alcohol in her blood. A tear fell slowly against her shivering skin. Old memories replayed in her mind.

_Yumi, you were always there for me, weren't you? Even through my ridiculousness, you helped pick me up when I fell. After every single one of my break ups, you were the one who consoled me. I __**did**__ keep them on a short leash, didn't I? I'm such an idiot. You cared for me all along, didn't you? I saw it in your eyes that morning. That was the guilt I thought I saw, wasn't it? You just didn't want to lose me. You probably figured I'd push you away if you told me, knowing how I want marriage and a family and all. I don't even know anymore.._

"Marie?" a stoic voice called from somewhere around her. Her ears were in a fishbowl. She looked up to see an outstretched hand and a very concerned stitched up face. "Hey, Stein," the woman sighed hollowly, gratefully accepting the hand up. She stumbled forward clumsily, falling into his chest and a fit of sobs. Taken aback, Stein paused a moment, then wrapped his arms around her consolingly. He wasn't quite sure what to do. She reeked of alcohol, and he knew her well enough to know she didn't drink unless something was really wrong. "Come on, let's get you home," he sighed, twisting the screw in his head.

* * *

When the pair arrived back at the whimsically designed house, the woman fell onto the couch, exhausted. "Care to tell me what's bothering you?" Stein asked worriedly, drawing up his favorite chair and lighting a cigarette. "Yumi," Marie sighed shakily. "Oh yeah, I saw her taking you out of the crowd at the party a few days ago. Did something happen?" Marie bit her lip. "Kinda. Well, yeah. I was so drunk, she says I started coming onto her." Stein perked up in surprise. "Then what?"

"I," Marie started, and then she stopped and sighed, head still pounding from the night's alcohol intake. "She says I was _'doing all the right things,'_ and we wound up..kinda.." Stein understood what she was trying to say. "So the next morning, you were surprised that you had slept with her and she inadvertently told you she isn't hetero?" Marie nodded. "How'd you figure the last part?" she asked, holding her head. "The way she acts, then what you said she said adds to it, and it all fits," he replied, lying his head in his crossed arms on the back of his computer chair.

"Hey, Stein?" Marie started. "Hmm?" he hummed in reply. "Do you think that maybe," she took a deep breath, "Yumi is actually in love with me?" Stein paused for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully. After a brief puff of smoke, the scientist replied, "Well, it is certainly possible. The real question is, though: What about _you_, Marie? Do you love her?"

Marie flinched at the question. "I-I don't know," came her quickly sputtered reply. Stein simply hummed again in thought. "I guess it all came crashing down on you so suddenly that you don't quite know how to react. That makes sense, psychologically. Perhaps you crossed out that possibility for so long because you thought it would be impossible, but now that it is very possible, you are questioning the very existence of it all.."

He seemed to be talking more to himself than to his roommate. Then, his eyes snapped back to life. "Marie?" he started, clearly having realized something. "Yes?" she responded, jumping a bit. "Have you ever questioned your sexuality before? I know it's a bit of an odd question, or it would be, not giving the context," the bizarre scientist asked. "No, it's not an odd question at all," Marie sighed. _Think back, __**have**__ you ever asked yourself this question before?_

"Maybe once before this incident," the woman said hollowly, her words far less slurred than they were upon arrival. "Care to tell me about it? I'll make some coffee," Stein said, unsure if he really wanted to hear the story. He knew full well that Marie would go in depth about every little thing, dragging her story out for hours at times. "I think water or milk would be a little better, Stein," she half-smiled wearily. "All right," he said, heading to the kitchen.

As Stein returned to the living room, his eyes drifted around the stitched room, resting on Marie. Gently, he placed the glass of milk on the cool gray coffee table, sitting across from the woman in his armchair, holding a mug of steaming coffee. "Thanks," she nodded, taking the glass and sipping it idly.

After a deep breath, she started her story.

"My meister and I where on a group mission in England.."

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to a good friend of mine (you know who you are. You should get a account, you know) for helping me write this chapter. Cliffhanger to frustrate you all, mwahaha! I know I'm not that good at writing for Marie, so I hope this is satisfactory. Yeah, about her drinking, that's a headcannon between my previously mentioned friend and I. Sorry if it seems OOC.


End file.
